


In another life

by leesembrace



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Business Women, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Love, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, executive manager lee gahyeon, gahyeon finds happiness after a while, lowkey angst, photographer Kim Yoohyeon, they care a lot for eachother, they meet again after years, yoohyeon is about to get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesembrace/pseuds/leesembrace
Summary: Kim Yoohyeon and Lee Gahyeon meet again after almost 14 years of not talking to each other anymore, Gahyeon feels so happy and relieved about meeting her old friend meanwhile Yoohyeon is still uncertain and doubtful about everything.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> saw a cute but dumb film the other day, it gave me this cute idea (also sorry for eventual mistakes but I'm lazy to read it again)

  
_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" people were screaming as Gahyeon blew on the candles placed on the cake in front of her, slightly holding her long black hair with her hands on her chest._

_Fourteen years weren't that much of a big deal, but they were sure a step near to the sixteen, in turn being closer to the legal age, but the party girl couldn't care less at the moment, as she was having fun at her tiny birthday party with only a bunch of close friends, where of course she asked (begged) her parents to not attend since she was "big enough" to handle it._

_A whine leaving her lips when she heard the sound of a camera snapping, "Yoohyeon. Stop with that camera." receiving a chuckle back from the other girl._

_"You're gonna love my gift." Yoohyeon affectionately hugged her from behind, while the slightly shorter girl was cutting the cake._

_"Please, if you got me another body shampoo I'm gonna kick you out of the house."_

_"I thought you loved the strawberry scented shampoo!?"_

_"As if I don't have to buy one every two weeks? Do you think I wash myself once a year?!" she stopped her movements and turned her head to Yooh, with an amused expression, just to go back to what she was doing._

_"Well...-" Yoohyeon laughed when her friend elbowed her, anticipating what she was about to say._

_"Oh shut up. Get off me now." laughed Gahyeon trying to wriggle out of her friend's arms._

_"No no no! Come on, you know I love you!" as she said that, she tickled her ear with her nose, a common trait of Yoohyeon, Gahyeon always thought that she resembled the softest dog out there. Their relationship was trustworthy and reliable, Ghayeon wouldn't replace her best friend with any other human on the planet, even if she was bad with gifts._

_\---_

_"Let's play the bottle game!" suggested Bora, of course that would come from her, she loved these stupid games, where you either have to hug or kiss someone else. A slight discussion was born between the kids attending the party, people that wanted to play, people that were too embarrassed to actually get into it, a discussion that came to the conclusion that had all of them sitting in a circle in the living room._

_"I can't believe I'm doing this." contested Siyeon, she was one of the timidest in the group, but Bora reassured her._

_"It's gonna be an easy game, don't worry. We're gonna do heads or tails for the kiss or hug. Let's see... head's gonna be hug and tail's gonna be kiss, everyone agrees?"_

_A choir of voices with "no's" could be heard, but clearly, Bora didn't care about it. "Alright, let's start!"_

_Gahyeon was lost in her thoughts, most of the turns they all got hugs, the kisses were barely there, and she didn't even get it one time. They were overall having fun, and the thing was not even the slightest awkward, maybe because they were all girls, so, even exchanging a peck on the lips wouldn't be that big of a deal, right?_

_"The bottle stopped on Gahyeon again!"_

_Wrong._

_"It's tails! Ooh, a kiss! Who's gonna be lucky enough to receive a kiss from Gahyeon?"_

_"No one." chuckled Gahyeon "I didn't even experience my first kiss, I'm not gonna give it to one of yous." statement that Bora ignored, since she spinned the bottle again, when it stopped right on Yoohyeon that until that moment was laughing with Yubin, just to turn surprised and lose all the fun she was having. Her eyes rising to Gahyeon's direction, not meeting the latter's gaze since it was fixed on the bottle._

_Gahyeon was.. getting nervous? Why? Well, of course she didn't really want to "waste" her precious first kiss with one of her friends, but then again, if she refused she had to get a penalty, again decided by that cursed coin. Her eyes finally met Yoohyeon's, was she blushing? For what reason? Was Yoohyeon embarrassed or kinda disgusted by what they were supposed to do._

_"Well well well. You guys have 10 seconds to share a sweet kiss, go on" Bora wiggled her eyebrows, a smirk growing on her face, she knew something._

_"Can't you, like, spin it again?" Yoohyeon stuttered her words out, her face as red as a tomato, and Gahyeon wasn't really wrapping her head around why she had that much of a reaction._

_Bora clicked her tongue on her palate, before saying a well scanned "No." her stupid amused face getting on Yoohyeon's nerves. They kinda discussed it, of course Bora was well straight forward with her stupid game rules and stuff,_

_"Fine." Gahyeon got instantly annoyed by the whole discussion "It's just a peck, no big deal. If you prefer a penalty then so it is." probabilities of getting a penalty that didn't include kissing were 50%. So did Yoohyeon really have a choice after all?_

_"Too bad the 10 seconds already went by 10 minutes, so you have no other choice." shrugged Bora, ready to flip the coin again._

_"That's bullshit!" contested Yoohyeon again._

_"Yooh, calm down, please... I don't want my birthday party to turn into a fight..." Gahyeon pouted at her, kinda giving the expression that said 'it's Bora, you know her'. Yoohyeon sighed, kinda giving up on the stupid game. Gahyeon pressed her lips together, raising her eyebrows at Yoohyeon, giving her a soft embarrassed smile, action that made Yoohyeon relax again and almost forget about the game._

_"Would you look at that, tails agaain!"_

_Almost._

_"The two 'lovebirds' now have to share 7 minutes ALONE."Bora was getting too much fun out of the situation._

_"Thank god, that's easy. We can do that, no big deal." Yoohyeon got up off the floor and started walking towards the nearest room, Gahyeon getting up right after her._

_"Ah ah, no room. Go in there." of course Bora had to make things much more complicated, pointing at the door of the small storage room right at the start of the hallway._

_"There's no space for both of us in there!"_

_"That's the point." winked Bora, amused by a Yoohyeon that was about to start another discussion, that actually never started since Gahyeon grabbed her wrist and brought both of them in the tiny room, slamming the door behind her: their backs both pressed on the shelves that surrounded the tiny room, only 10 cm of space prevented their bodies to fully touch, one in front of the other._

_"And now we stay here for 7 minutes. Can't you stop being so whiny all the time?" Gahyeon crossed her arms, rolling her eyes._

_Yoohyeon's lips formed an 'o' "Says you! You're the whiny kid!" her eyebrows knitted in an annoyed expression, and Gahyeon couldn't help but laugh about her silly best friend._

_"You're cute." Gahyeon poked her chest, before giving her the brightest amused smile._

_Yoohyeon was visibly more relaxed now, her flushed cheeks not leaving her, and that detail brought Gahyeon back to what she was thinking before._

_"Why are you so red? Were you embarrassed? Is this the effect I have on you?" their relationship was comfortable enough to accept this kind of teasing, they both were always over themselves, flirting, joking, having fun._

_"What? No! I just didn't want to kiss you, that's it!" Yoohyeon raised her hands, in defensive position._

_"I'm not that bad at kissing!" Gahyeon raised an eyebrow to her friend, pouting again right after._

_"You don't know that, you didn't even have your first kiss!" teased back Yoohyeon, now it's her time to fool around._

_"As if you had one!"_

_Never mind._

_"W-well I had a girlfrien-" - "You were 10 years old!!" "It counts!" "No it doesn't!" Gahyeon pinched her arm, having too much fun teasing her friend. After softly laughing together, a moment of silence was shared, a moment that fell hard on both of their shoulders, realizing what they were "supposed" to do in those 7 minutes, hence, sharing a kiss?_

_The deadly silence was shattered by Yoohyeon's soft and low tone, "So we..both have yet to share our first true kiss..." while she was fidgetting with her own hands, looking down and then up at Gahyeon again. She received a hum as a reply, Gahyeon was clearly lost in her mind, pondering her thoughts and just trying to get something out of it._

_"Do you want to...?" Gahyeon looked up at her slightly taller friend, finding her eyes. Yoohyeon swallowed whatever remained in her dry mouth. She blinked a few times, debating whatever she was thinking; she knew what Gahyeon was referring to, and for a moment the void became her best friend. What was this feeling? She just wanted to get out of that room that felt like shrinking and shrinking around her and her throat,_

_"I mean, if you want to?" she knitted her eyebrows together, in a confused expression, while she spoke, wait what? The desire to slap herself wouldn't be enough to describe her embarassment right now, of course Gahyeon wanted, she asked first! "Would it be wrong? It's just a peck, right?" Gahyeon indirectly interrupted her thoughts,and she couldn't deny that she was curious(as well as Yoohyeon), and of course, being a teenager kinda enhanced the wonder about what it would feel like_

_"I mean I...I don't think so? It's just a peck after all, right? Just...a peck.." Yoohyeon at this point was just trying to convince herself more than to convince Gahyeon, repeating the latter's words._

_You see, the difference between their characters has: Gahyeon on one side, being the curious, moody, and kinda peevish kid, she would literally change what she thinks in a matter of minutes, only because she has fixed thoughts about different themes, but can easily change them as soon as something seems off; on the other side, we have Yoohyeon, an impulsive kid that literally embarrasses herself enough on her own, an unapologetic overthinker that tends to keep her thoughts for herself. Both of them creating the good dynamic that they now share._

_They both looked at each other, silently confirming what they just said, and that everything would be alright, nothing would change; at least this is what they hoped.It's just a game after all._

_"Okay," whispered Gahyeon, before locking her hands behind her back, closing her eyes and raising her chin upwards, and curling her lips out, in her friend's direction. Yoohyeon's eyes shifted everywhere, full of embarrassment, her hands slowly swinging in the air, not knowing what to do with them, bringing them on her own hips, then in her pockets, deciding then to just put them on Gahyeon's forearms, trying to catch her breath over again. She looked at her friend, seen from outside that would have been a really awkward situation, but that's just a matter of fact, since they were kids not actually knowing what they were doing. She took a deep breath in, straightened her back, and nodded to herself 'you can do this' repeating in her head, so she found the courage, she curled her lips out, not sure of closing her eyes, so she only closed one, she was there, she was finally about to kiss her best friend, her soulmate, the person she lowkey had a crush o-_

_"TIME'S UP LOVEBIRDS!" a hard knock and the loud voice of Bora interrupted them, before the door was harshly opened, to find both Yoohyeon and Gahyeon with their hands covering their faces, both of them as red as tomatoes._

_"God you really don't know what gentleness is, right?!" spat Yoohyeon, glaring at Bora._

_"Am I interrupting something here?" an ugly and knowing grin growing wide on her mouth._

_"N,Not at all!" Gahyeon got out of the tiny room first, followed by Yoohyeon and a still grinning Bora._

_They never ever talked about it again._

  
\---

  
"Kim Yoohyeon?!" a high pitched voice echoed through the hall of the big edifice.

The said person looked around, searching for the source of the child-like voice, her eyebrows knitting in confusion looking at the woman standing in the middle of the room, wearing a white crop top,a lilac skirt matching with the jacket. Big sunglasses covering her eyes; she really looked pretty stylish, thought Yoohyeon.

The apparent chic girl marched forward to her "Yoohyeon! I can't believe it, you're so tall! Look at you.." she looked at her from her feet to her head, a wide grin covering her face, leaving Yoohyeon confused, standing there, not knowing exactly what to say " You didn't change a bit! Oh god..."

"Uh... yeah...?" Yoohyeon gave her a courtesy smile, scanning the small woman in front of her.

"Don't you recognize me?" a teasing but somehow surprised smile still running on her face, "really?" Yoohyeon observed her get her glasses off, embarrassment kicking in while she couldn't wrap her head around whoever this woman was, but scanning her facial features, the way she was moving and talking, her mind had a flash.

"Lee Gahyeon?" more than a guess, it was a question. After she received an energetic nod from the other woman, she felt a weight leaving her shoulder. "Oh," and that's it, words swallowed down her throat now that she was looking better at her: her gaze walking lazily over her lineaments, it felt like an eternity, realizing she was holding her breath until that moment. She couldn't deny that the girl was drop-dead gorgeous.

"You...went blonde?" breathed out Yoohyeon, she didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or indifferent about meeting her.

Gahyeon ran a hand through her hair, fixing them on the side "Yep! Fits me, right?", and she couldn't help but notice how her fiend's hair was as well brighter, silver-like color. "What brings you here?"

"You work here?" asked Yoohyeon, now curious as well as the other, "I'm here to hopefully get hired for some shots." and with that she showed her her camera, hanging heavily from her slender neck.

"Oh, you still take pictures! Interesting, I'm one of the executive managers of the magazine here, I direct the leading articles," Gahyeon replied to her after acknowledging what she was here for, and apparently her reply left her friend lowkey shocked. "Wow... you've come so far..." let out the taller girl. Working in this kind of economy meant strong character, patience and sometimes sheer disregard: was Gahyeon really that kind of viper?

To answer her thoughts, she shrugged as if it was nothing,putting her sunglasses back on. "Coffee?" 

-

Much to her surprise, eventually, Yoohyeon figured out that she was about to spend two weeks working with Gahyeon and her magazine, specifically with the leading articles. After the short coffee shared, heading back to the building, she got all the info needed and the weekend before the start of her workweek was passing by slowly, not even having a moment of peace with herself with the memories constantly ripping the silence.

On the other hand, Gahyeon was super happy to have finally met her long lost friend. The simplicity and emptiness of her apartment not giving her a hard time for once, after she dismissed the man that tried to get with her again, damn he would never leave her alone. Things at her workplace were not going super fine, actually, they were going downhill, in contrast to the opponent brand name that was, without any doubt, copying them and profiting the double amount of sales, so she sure was a little bit stressed.  
Overall, she was excited to work with her and to finally have a friendly face around.

As the work week started , they spent a lot of time together, deciding on the shots according to the different articles supposed to be published. Gahyeon genuinely liked Yoohyeon's work: she was creative and had her own originality, something that in this kind of business hardly gets noticed; on the counterpart, Yoohyeon figured out that, yes, Gahyeon was in fact completely different from how she expected her to be: she was bubbly, always smiling and excited for any little thing (even though she noticed her behavior shifting into a more bitchy one when she talked with other colleagues, but that was none of her business), she really felt like she was the same kid from 13 years ago.

One specific photoshoot was taken outside, in a big, green park, surrounded by the crowded and rich part of the city, Yoohyeon set some of her side equipment for the shot to turn nice, like a big fan supposed to blow some leafs out, and while she took the shots needed, she couldn't help but notice how the wind met Gahyeon too, her hair and dress waving around her, while she laughed out of fun.

  
Some other photoshoots happened in the middle of the first week, and in the weekend another outside photoshoot was attended by them, it was on a yacht, some rich charity party happening; needless to say that Gahyeon didn't waste her time and dress up as nicely as she could, a vanilla colored simple dress embracing her curves and exposing her shoulders, a low messy ponytail deceiving the whole look, giving her a casual style. And Yoohyeon (with her simple shirt and jeans) of course spared some glances for her while taking pictures of the guests dancing to the slow music. And while moving her camera, she ended up framing Gahyeon, instantly raising her gaze from the camera and observing her, while she was basically doing nothing but breathing and looking around.

Yoohyeon put her camera in place for a second and took Gahyeon's hand in hers ,"Mind conceding me this dance?", Gahyeon grinned and gladly accepted, they swayed together for a bit, while chatting mindlessly and smiling and exchanging silent giggles while muttering funny words about some guests, like two kids.  
Late that night, they spent some alone time together. After a week of getting closer again they were finally able to talk easily with each other, tension now far from them. Walking alongside on the quiet streets of the late evening, talking about different things, until Gahyeon felt the need to ask something.

"How did we lose contacts? We were so close, what happened to us?" a sad smile skimming over her face.

Yoohyeon looked at her, mimicking her sad smile before looking down at her feet, kicking some pebbles on the way."Well... you kind of started ignoring me when you learned to hang out with the popular peeps..." her eyes met a surprised Gahyeon looking back at her, shifting instantly to an apologetic expression"I'm so sorry... I forgot about it... what a bitch," she sighed looking at the ground, almost regretting asking.

"It's okay, it was a lot of time ago, don't even worry about it." of course Yoohyeon had been heartbroken seeing her bestfriend slowly leaving her side and often being rude with her, but of course that was in the past, and they were kids, she's not really attached to it anymore. She's just happy to have found out that her friend turned out to be a nice person, and that she didn't loose the constant sparkle in her eyes.

Gahyeon decided to not say anything about it and to change the topic. "So Uhm, you're getting married. I still can't believe it." during their week together Yoohyeon mentioned about her relationship with her girlfriend Minji, the latter being a model and for the actual two weeks she was supposed tobe overseas. "Yea.. I can't even believe it myself.." she pressed her lips together, her attention on the ground again, as they slowly walked to nowhere, before heading each to their home.

\--

It was their day off, Yoohyeon was chilling at her tiny apartment checking up some photos, eventually discarding them or retouching them. In some of them only Gahyeon was pictured, Yoohyeon loved to tease her and took some shots at her too; she found herself smiling, looking at the pictures: Gahyeon's nature of being so unpredictable, energetic and so unrestricted by anything displayed well by the pictures, having her smiling mindlessly or posing in some weird way, everything in chic looking outfits, one of her traits, guessed Yoohyeon.

Speaking of the devil.

The tall girl got up from her seat, hearing a loud and obnoxious knock at her door, whoever even goes to someone elses home at this hour? She opened it and her words got stuck in her throat seeing Gahyeon. She looked different, she was wearing comfortable clothes (against the tight or short dresses she usually went for),she was embracing herself, pinching at the fabric of the sleeves of the jacket she was wearing, her hair were now black and in a low ponytail,her expression kinda unreadable, but somehow calm "Can we hang out?"

And so they did, they went out in the cool late evening, slowly going into the night. Walking together in silence for a bit left Yoohyeon enough confused: she wanted to ask the younger if she was fine, if there was anything wrong, or maybe she just wanted a little bit of company since she's been living alone for forever, her relationship with her parents not being one of the best anyways.

"You.. dyed your hair black again, you look good" Yoohyeon looked at her, careless enough to look in front of her; worth it since she received a cute reaction from her friend, finally a soft smile coloring her face, she somehow looked like she wanted to shrink into her own jacket. "Yeah...thanks," Gahyeon looked back at her, squinting her eyes a bit, "I like the pictures you sent me, they turned out nice."

Yoohyeon nodded in response, followed by a humm. Tension was building up again between the two, and for what? Yoohyeon stared back again at her, scanning her: the way she looked now reminded her of the frequent walks they used to make together when they were kids, a warm sensation filling her body, while she lived those flashbacks again in a split second, she wanted to say something-

"You know what I would like now?" Gahyeon's eyes sparkled, looking directly at her friend and stopping on her feet.

"uhm, what.. what would you like?" the older girl's eyebrows raised at the sudden switch of mood, but then again, it was about Gahyeon, so there's nothing to be surprised about.

"Ppopgi!" she almost jumped for how excited she was.It was one of her favorite sweets when she was a kid, and she used to eat it together with her bestfriend back then: they'd usually go to the local street vendor, sometimes even stealing a bunch while he was distracted (little did they know their parents would eventually figure it out to pay the vendors back).

"Ppopgi..? Hell, I don't even remember when I last ate that...10 years ago?" Yoohyeon scratched her head, trying to make up her mind and think where to actually find the kinda forgotten by humanity sweet, all of this before being pulled by Gahyeon and dragged alongside with her, she probably knew where to find them.

Walking on a path near the river that traverses the whole city, eating their sweet candies and snickering around was all that mattered at the moment.

Gahyeon's mood seemed relieved, she sure was more at ease now, after the dull day she went through, she really needed some distraction, that's why the first (and only) person that came to her mind was Yoohyeon. She still considered her one of the closest people she'll ever have in her life.

And she looked at her, she studied her side profile, while walking and munching on her candy, sensing how safe she felt just by walking beside her; how she looked stunning under the dim light of the nights, brightened only by the city lights, before witnessing a giggle from her tall friend.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked jokingly, her eyes still trained on her,before a pair of round soft eyes looked back at her. "I don't know," giggled Yoohyeon again "I was thinking... about time, life... us with the ppopgi,"she unlocked her stare from Gahyeon's eyes just to bring it to the sweet in front of her.

Gahyeon hummed and jumped in front of her friend. "Can I tell you a secret?" her voice soft and calm, eyes big and curious. After Yoohyeon gave her an energetic nod, Gahyeon's eyes sparkled again that evening, before her expression softened even more "You know... you're the sweetest person I've ever met," her eyes genuine, shifting between Yoohyeon's eyes, a soft grin turning her face on.

Yoohyeon couldn't do nothing more than smile and look away sheepishly, "You're still the wildest for me." the teasing of course never ending. 

Gahyeon's eyes darted in a specific direction,sparkling looking at the near playground, noticing the seesaw,

"Bet I can still beat you at the Swing Jump game!" Gahyeon gave Yoohyeon a challenging look, her lips parted, pressing her tongue on the inside of her cheek.

Already smiling, Yoohyeon looked down at her, arching her eyebrow right after "Say what? Alright, bet." before getting dragged towards the playground.

Not gonna lie, swinging on the seesaw after years of not even thinking about doing it was kind of worth it, Gahyeon was all bubbling and happy, a nice effervescence against the cool and silent evening.Yoohyeon was happy, happy that her friend didn't loose her pure and natural soul, the bright light that she radiated still brilliant as years ago, and she found herself smiling fondly, looking at her friend's happy expression, hoping and wishing, for a moment, to be the reason for that smile.

"Are you ready to lose again?!" Gahyeon's voice was loud and high pitched as she spoke,swinging quite in a fast way, but Yoohyeon didn't mind at all.

"I would like to see you try!" in fact she answered back, with the same tone of voice.

"You seem so sure! Alright, the loser has to pay for dinner!" laughed Gahyeon, gripping hard at the chains of the swing, getting ready to jump out of it. "1! 2!.."

They both jumped out of their swings at the same time,while moving forward. Needless to say that they both stumbled onwards and fell right next to each other, but they didn't seem to mind as they were laughing their lungs out, breathing hard because of the push,both laying on their back.

"You're still a loser!" breathed out Gahyeon, the smile never leaving her face.

"I definitely let you win," Yoohyeon slapped her arm, receiving back just a louder chuckle.

"So, when's the dinner?" she got halfway up, in an attempt to turn to face her friend, noticing too late that she was about to press on her hand with her body since they were literally one over the other, and she shifted fast (not wanting to hurt her), putting her arm over her body, right near her head, ending right above Gahyeon. Her words got stuck in her throat, her smile slowly softening, heart pumping into her chest, eyes trembling running insecure on Gahyeon's face, perfectly framed by her black new dyed hair, the white light of a not so far street lamp striking on her face, contouring her traits, her eyes bright and warm in contrast with the late, breezed evening hour.

Memories flooding in her mind, for a moment Yoohyeon was looking at her 15years old bestfriend, that bright pure soul, a curious kid with the only wish to discover the world. The warm spring days spent together at the park near home, playing at that damn jump swing game, sharing and caring with and for each other. She was looking right at the person she had a crush on back then (even tho is a pretty restrictive word to describe what she really felt for her "partner in crime") and yet again she was feeling like she was brought right into the past. 

"You have goosebumps..." noticed Gahyeon, slowly caressing the arm near her head, her fingers running on white soft skin.

"it's been a while since i felt it..." admitted Yoohyeon, not sure about what she was talking about.

Delicate as ever, she thought: in another occasion she would have wanted to take a picture of her, but the worry of it never really went through her mind, as she leaned down, laying her lips over the other woman's, heart bursting in her chest, right and wrong, pleasure and pain, the adrenaline raising.

Gahyeon blinked, the almost undetectable kiss bringing her to a stop, a red light, many thoughts running in her before free mind. The warmth in her chest and abdomen burning her , she felt a weight leaving her body and at the same time her back hardly merging with the ground underneath, hands and arms resting alongside her head, knuckles caressing her own hair. Still as a piece of paper, she didn't really react, she couldn't;

Before she even realized it, Yoohyeon had withdrawn her head, and was no longer above her, instead she sat right next to her, arms resting around her knees as she looked away, up to the sky. Gahyeon mimicked her, raising with the help of her own hands, staying in her place, sitting right behind her, couldn't help but just observe her friend's movements.

Did that just happen? Yoohyeon seemed so relaxed to her, meanwhile she was having a full storm in her head, all of that while looking at her friend's nape, her soft silver hair caressing her back, falling in waves; suddenly remembering how she used to love to intertwine her fingers in her strands, caressing and usually making tiny braids with it: and she almost reached to touch it, stopping her hand right before, unsure of what she was actually supposed to do.

Before her upcoming waves of thoughts would come,and even before the tension would grow bigger , Yoohyeon let out a soft sigh "The moon is really pretty tonight, don't you think?" and Gahyeon can sense her smile, she can't see it, but she can feel it. She replies with a soft hum, before slowly caressing her hair and laying her head on Yoohyeons back, closing her eyes and every other sense,smiling lost in the quiet evening sounds.

\--

Yoohyeon's girlfriend actually came back in advance f when she was supposed to come back.

Yoohyeon and Gahyeon never had that dinner because of different reasons and Yoohyeon preparing for her wedding being one of the most important. Gahyeon focused on her leading articles that were actually bringing the business back on track, thanks to Yoohyeon's shots as well.

Yoohyeon ended her job with the big brand magazine, her relationship with Gahyeon didn't really change, but they started to see each other less to no times because of work appointments and their different lifes.

Needless to say that both of them felt something deep for the other, they both shared a deep affection for one another, something that surely goes over friendship, something that goes over the simple concept of having a girlfriend; they knew they were soulmates, but never admitted it. It was too late though, their lives moved on, and so they were supposed to do: move on from the past and not to regret past life choices (simply because it would be a waste of time).

While Yoohyeon was moving her stuff to get ready (since she was moving away from the city) she found a post it message on one of the letters that came through the mail.

"In another life :) -Gahyeon " that's what was written on it, a sad but knowingly smile appeared on her face while caressing softly the thin piece of paper with her slender fingers, before putting it away in a safe place and going back to her stuff.

Gahyeon's morning wasn't any different from the usual: going to work, receive glances, death threats, comments etc, the usual stuff that kept her living. Getting into her office she found a tiny letter on her desk, and from it popped out a picture of her with Yoohyeon (probably one of the numerous they actually shared: on top of it a "always being by your side :)) -Yooh"


End file.
